There is known a related-art system which irradiates a laser light onto a rewritable label (thermally reversible recording medium) which is pasted onto a face on one side of an object to be conveyed by a conveyer (conveying unit), for example, to perform one of erasing and recording of an image (see Patent Document 1, for example).